A Deltora Quest Story
by Jasmine of the Forest
Summary: But Lief felt guilty at the thought of leaving her alone with the boy so he did the gallant thing. For the entirety of the 2008 school year he was going to sit with Barda the loner, and Jasmine the ice queen. Excellent. **on indefinite hiatus**
1. Chapter 1: The Halls of Silence Part One

**Disclaimer: **Deltora Quest does not belong to me. It never shall. I wish it would, but it doesn't. Shame.

**Hey people! This is just a fan little fic to tide me over until I have more ideas for DoD and FT. I know where they're going, I just can't get them there. So it may take a little Feng Shui and meditation, but they will come. Until then...enjoy!**

**Yes, this is yet another modern-day take on DQ. Yes, it is once again set a high school. Why? Well, for a number of reasons.**

**Lief and Jasmine are 16 in the first series. High school age. Barda shall be brought down to their level.**

**There is so much drama and angst at high school that it fits in perfectly with what I have planned.**

**I am at high school. It's what I know best. It's also all I know.**

**It's fun as all get go to write. :-P**

**Unlike some of the others going around, this story will start from the first series. So LJ shippers may have to wait a few chapters. Apologies. I may throw in the odd hint along the way, because I couldn't live without.**

**Please review, even if just to tell me to quit while I'm behind.**

**WARNING: Slight coarse language. Only one word, really. And not all that bad. But the warning must be there.**

**A DELTORA QUEST STORY (Sorry!! My creativity is gone, I tells ya. GONE!)**

**Chapter 1: Halls of Silence – part one**

Just my luck, Lief thought. Today is my birthday, and it's the first day back at school for the year. Brilliant. Groaning, Lief pulled his blazer on, and threw his bag over his shoulder. Birthdays are meant to be happy. You are meant to be relaxed. You are meant to sleep in. He was already running late, and had missed the bus. Now, he was going to have to run to school. Perfect. And he still hadn't received any birthday presents.

☻☺☻☺☻

"Lief, it's the first day back," Lief was greeted by his friend Chris slapping his shoulder. "And you didn't have it in you to rise to the occasion and rock up on time?"

Lief simply glared, dropped his bag, and stormed over to the year eleven building to find out which homeroom he was going to be in for the next four terms. He scanned through three class lists before he found his name.

"11 Green," he said aloud. Then he scanned the list again to see which of his friends were in his class. His face dropped. Not a single person on that list was even close to being called a friend. He cursed and went back to the motley huddle of spiky-haired boys that were his friends.

"Whose class you in?" Chris asked.

"Ms Smith's," Lief replied dully, plonking himself down on the ground. "I've got no one in my class."

"Ooh, tough break," Nathan, another of Lief's friends, grinned and did not look the least bit sorry for him. "Doesn't matter – we'll still have wood tech and PE together."

"Oh, well that's great," Lief huffed. "What about English? History? Literature? Maths?"

"Dude, that's entirely your own fault. We warned you not to do smart classes, but did you listen?" Nathan laughed. "Why are you so snappy anyway? Mummy cut off the pocket money again?"

"Haha, funny," Lief said without the slightest bit of laughter in his voice. Letting out a deep breath, Lief knew he was taking out his frustration on his friends. Trying to pass it off with some weak excuse, he said, "I must just be hungry. Mum and dad had left for work by the time I got up, so I didn't have breakfast."

"Aw, poor little Lief," Chris crooned mockingly. It was all in good humour. "Mummy wasn't home to make diddums his morning porridge."

"Bugger off," Lief grouched as he slung his bag over his shoulder once more. The bell had rung, and it was time for the first homeroom session of the year. Fun.

"Oi, Lief," Nathan called. Lief turned, and instinctively caught the apple thrown his way. "Eat up, munchkins, you've got a big day ahead of you."

Lief glowered and ducked his head as he made his way towards the year eleven building, trying to hide his face from the girls who began giggling furiously at Nathan's words. Stuff the lot of them, Lief thought. They're not being abandoned in any of their classes. And not one of them remembered it was my birthday.

☻☺☻☺☻

"Lief, I'm glad you're here," Ms Smith pulled Lief to the side as the 11 Green of 2008 were filing into their homeroom. "You're the only one who I know in this class, because of maths last year. We've got a new student in the class – can you go to the office to collect her?"

Lief glanced warily around the class room. If he had to go to the office, he wouldn't have any say in where he sat. He'd probably be stuck with the losers, the geeks or the loners. What did it matter? He didn't have any mates in there anyway. "Sure," he forced his mouth into a straight line that would have to pass as a smile. "What's her name?"

"Jasmine Forest," Ms Smith smiled. She looked so grateful for Lief not putting up a fight that he managed an actual smile in return.

☻☺☻☺☻

And so Lief headed to the office, slightly curious about the new kid. You never know, she might actually be tolerable, and she'd probably sit with him, so it might not be too bad. Year eleven girls, though, tended to be quite clueless if they were 'cool', and quite arrogant if they were smart. His hopes weren't high. It was not hard to miss Jasmine when he got the office. Her hair was long, dark and curly, and pulled up in a loose ponytail. Her skin was tanned, and when she looked at him with a bored glance, her green eyes caused his to start. Surely eyes were not supposed to be that green? All-in-all, she looked more like a wild Queensland girl than a Melbourne girl. Her tan wasn't orange, and it wasn't fake. That was already a novel experience. And she wasn't wearing any make-up. She was one of a kind in Lief's eye.

"Jasmine Forest?" Lief asked. There were a few stray kids hanging around in the large office foyer, but she was the only girl about his age.

"Yes?" she replied impatiently. There was no trace of shyness or apprehension about her. She was not nervous about her first day at a new school. Even one as big and intimidating as Deltora Secondary College.

"Hi, I'm Lief," Lief held out his hand to shake hers. She didn't extend hers, but merely glared at his hand. Lief dropped it awkwardly to his side. "I'm in your homeroom class. I've been asked to take you there."

"Oh, right. Well, lead the way." Lief turned on his heel, and walked back through the office doors, out into the yard. Jasmine did not walk next to him, as he expected her to. She walked a few steps behind, surveying the buildings around her with a critical eye.

"This school is semi-private, no?" she asked after a long and, in Lief's opinion, awkward silence.

"Yes," he answered, gratefully for the chance to talk. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, merely a hunch I had. There seems to be a pretty lame attempt at gardens and recreation areas, like the classy schools have, but the buildings are quite ordinary. I'm guessing the big wigs like to give the impression it's an upper class college?"

Lief laughed nervously. He did not know whether she was joking or whether she was being serious. He glanced at her stoic face, and realised she was not joking. He didn't know whether she required an answer, but he gave her one anyway. "Every principle likes to believe the school they run is a lot better than what it is, but Deltora SC isn't all that bad."

"No, I suppose it can't be, from what I've heard. But then again, you're a student here, so it's only natural that you're a little biased."

"You're a student here too, now," Lief replied, a little annoyed. "If Deltora isn't up to your standards, take it up with mummy and daddy when you get home. I'm sure they'll happily find you a new school to go to."

Jasmine was silent; Lief took this for a victory. When he saw her furrowed brow and dark eyes, though, and he felt a little sorry for her. Of course, she was scared to be starting at a new school. She was trying to cover it up, and that's why she was coming across as a little cold. Deciding it was within his powers to be exceedingly nice, Lief tried again with the girl.

"I'm sorry, I won't tease you. I understand how scared you must be starting at a new school. Just stick with me, and I'll look out for you until you find your own friends."

The girl was outright scowling now. "I am not scared! And thank you for your _kind _offer, but I can look out for myself." Huffing, she crossed her arms and looked away. "Are we nearly there?" she asked impatiently.

"Here," Lief roughly pushed open the doors to the year eleven block. "Follow me."

When he got into the class room, Lief saw that there were round tables in this room. Each table seated six. A few boys he knew from footy were sitting with a couple of the athletic girls on one table. There was an empty seat there, and they furiously beckoned him over. Lief was more than willing to take the offer. He glanced around the classroom quickly, curious to see who Jasmine was going to sit with. The only other table with free seats was one in the back corner. There was only one person sitting there. Barda.

Barda was a pretty decent bloke – sensible, and down to earth. Nobody disliked him, but then nobody especially liked him, either. He wasn't open with anyone, and didn't seem to be bothered about putting in an effort to make friends. The fact that he was rather tall and built for a sixteen year old didn't exactly help his cause, either.

Jasmine may have been unpleasant, and many people would think she and Barda were peas in a pod, so deserved each other. But Lief felt guilty at the thought of leaving her alone with the boy, so he did the gallant thing. For the entirety of the 2008 school year, he was going to sit with Barda the loner, and Jasmine the ice queen. Excellent. Damn him for being such a gentleman.

Lief showed Jasmine to the back table, and sat between her and Barda. This was going to be a nightmare.

**Well, there we are. My little intro for you all. Was kinda crappy, but I have big plans, people. BIG plans. But again, it's frustrating me have to connect all these ideas. I suck at joining things up to make a flowing story, but I'm working on it.**

**Please review on your way out, if you would be so kind.**

**Susie :-P**


	2. Chapter 2: The Halls of Silence Part Two

**Disclaimer: **Deltora Quest does not belong to me. It never shall. I wish it would, but it doesn't. Shame.

**Thanks to those of you who reviewed, it was muchly appreciated. :-D Just a warning, this may become an abandoned fic in the not too distant future. I would like to keep it going, but I'm in year 12 this year, and by the time that's over, not only will I have had no time to write in about 10 months, but I will not want anything to do with school anymore :-P Besides, I'm yet to feel 'inspired' with this story.**

**A DELTORA QUEST STORY**

**Chapter 2: Halls of Silence – part two**

Literature had been a nightmare. Mrs Tree, the batty old teacher, did not want to give students the chance of talking or passing notes during class, so the tables were to be set out like in test conditions. Every class. Lief shook his head, ashamed at how relieved he felt. His friends from Lit last year had failed, so he was on his own. He didn't need to feel uncomfortable – at least, any more uncomfortable than the rest of the class. Of course, Barda was doing Lit also, but Lief thought that having to sit with the boy in homeroom was going to be more than enough time spent with the burly teen. But now, one hundred slow, dreary minutes later, it was finally recess. Time to catch up with his mates.

When he found his friends by the oval, Lief noticed they were all huddled together, elbowing each other and trying to catch someone's attention. Lief approached cautiously, wondering what they were on about.

"Hey, look who's finally joined us," Nathan greeted him, grinning. "How was exile?"

"Fine, thanks," Lief answered quickly, not letting the gentle jibe get to him. "Hey, what're they up to?"

"Mate," Chris answered, understanding the barely-there question. "Have you seen the new chick?"

"Yes, she's in my class."

"Have you spoken to her yet?" Chris' attention was now focused solely on Lief. Lief felt prickles in the back of his neck, and knew that all his friends were watching him eagerly now.

"Kinda. I had to get her from the office. I sit next to her in homeroom."

"Mate, you're in!" Someone cried gleefully.

"What's she like?" Another asked.

Nathan, too, seemed excited. "Can you get her number for me?"

Lief glanced warily at his friends. "You're worse than girls," he laughed lightly. "You're terrible." He took a football out of Will's hand. Will didn't even seem to notice he had been holding it. "Now, are we playing footy, or what?"

"Fine. You blokes go and play. I'm gonna go talk to her. What's her name, Lief?" Nathan started breaking off from the group.

Lief glanced around to see where Jasmine was. She was sitting peacefully under a tree, eating some grapes, by herself. Looking at her now, it seemed hard to believe she was so cold. "Jasmine," he supplied. Realising he shouldn't be inflicting Nathan on the new girl, or _any_ girl for that matter, he quickly added. "But I should warn you. Complete ice queen and snob."

"I make all the girl's melt, baby," Nathan grinned. Lief cringed, but did not make a move to stop his friend as he approached Jasmine. He would learn soon enough that he should have taken Lief's advice.

A few of the boys started up a game of marks up, but the rest opted to watch Nathan's attempt instead.

"Hi," Nathan greeted Jasmine, beaming. "I'm Nathan."

"Hi," Jasmine smirked back. "I don't care."

Nathan laughed, but his smile faltered slightly. "You new?"

"You dumb?"

"What?" Nathan looked confused.

"I thought as much. Go, play footy. Maybe someone will tackle you hard enough to knock some brains into you."

Not easily deterred, Nathan ignored her last statement, and plonked himself down next to her. "You know, it's tradition for the footy captain to give the new girl a welcome kiss," he grinned at her, wagging his eyebrows.

"Personally, I'd rather impale myself on that branch over there."

"But it's blunt."

"Exactly," Jasmine grinned, mocking him.

"Come on, sweetie, what's not to like about me?"

"You're a smoker," Jasmine replied. Seeing the slightly bewildered look on Nathan's face, she continued. "Your teeth are yellow, and are starting to go black around the edges. You reek of smoke, and your eyes are yellow. But it's not only that. It's the fact that I prefer class to arse, and wouldn't be caught dead kissing someone as top-heavy as you."

Nathan seemed almost speechless. Almost. "Top-heavy?"

"Mhmm. That ego of yours must be really debilitating."

"There is something _seriously_ not right with you," was all Nathan could muster as he scrambled away, red in the face.

Jasmine mouthed the word 'goodbye' and returned to eating her grapes.

"Don't say a word," Nathan spat furiously as he returned to the group. "She's a freak."

Lief laughed, along with the rest of his friends. There was definitely something different about Jasmine.

☻☺☻☺☻

Lief felt he needed to seriously re-evaluate his priorities. Why on earth was he doing history? He asked himself for what must be the fiftieth time that lesson. None of his friends had to do so much work, remember so many facts, or endure so much boredom as he had to. He reminded himself that the reason he tried so hard at school was because his parents expected it of him. They didn't put pressure on him like some of the parents; they just thought it was vital for him to get of to the best start he could possibly manage, so that he had all this knowledge to fall back on when he ventured out into the 'real world.' He found himself planning the footy match for lunch time, rather than listening to Mr Joseph's rundown of what to expect for the year. Every teacher said the same thing. It always made the first few days feel like a drag.

When lunch finally rolled around, Lief was only too relieved to escape class. He was going to be the last one on the oval again, he just knew it. As such, he would sacrifice his position of team selector. Dang. He was tempted to cut through the out-of-bounds garden, but knew he would have a week's worth of lunchtime detention if a teacher caught him. Which they probably would.

As he surveyed the garden, he noticed that Jasmine was perched up the top of one of the trees. She was lazing carelessly in the crook of one of the branches, swinging her foot as she bit into a peach.

"Oi!" Lief called, trying to get her attention. She was lucky he noticed her before a teacher did. She didn't need to start off her first week at a new school like this. When he received no answer, he called, "Jasmine!" Still no response. Sighing, Lief adjusted the books in his arms, and walked down the path running through the garden. He just prayed that there wasn't any teachers close by. After last year's efforts, he'd promised his parents he would stay out of trouble, and stop landing himself in detention.

He walked up to the base of the tree Jasmine was up, and called up to her. "Jasmine, did you not hear me?"

He finally had her attention. She looked down at him with a bored glance. "I heard you. I chose not to respond."

Lief felt a flush warm his cheeks. She had some nerve. "Well, I was going to kindly warn you that this area is out-of-bounds, you know, so that you wouldn't get a detention. But suit yourself."

"That's ridiculous."

"What is?" Lief was really annoyed now. "The area being out-of-bounds, or my wanting to help you?"

"Both."

"Oh really?" Lief snarled. "Do enlighten us."

Jasmine met his glare with one equally as fierce. "For starters, why would you make a garden that no one can use? Oh, I'm not doubting that it is out-of-bounds, of course a misguided, pretentious school would pull a stunt like this. But why put in benches that no one will use? And why be so thoughtful as to place a bin here for the none-existent users?" Lief saw the logic in this, and agreed with Jasmine. Not that he would admit it. He continued to glare. "And as to your 'helping' me – anyone can see you like to think of yourself as a knight in shining armour, forever coming to rescue the poor and ignorant peasants of the world. You need not waste your time on me, little boy, I am more than capable –"

"Of looking out for yourself," Lief finished, half turning as if to leave. "I know. You've told me. I wasn't warning you because I like you on any level, I was warning you because that's just the kind of decent guy I am."

Jasmine looked really furious, and Lief was glad she was still up the tree, otherwise he knew there would be a slap or punch coming his way. "You arrogant little –"

"What are you two doing here?" Lief jumped, fearing a teacher was right behind him. He knew it was ridiculous to be so scared of getting into trouble. Last year, he would not have cared. Tomorrow, he would not care. But to get a detention on your birthday…and after the promise he made his parents…

Lief felt an enormous sense of relief when he realised it was only Barda. "Oh, it's only you."

"Hope you realise Mr Slord is on the prowl. He doesn't want any of the older kids setting bad examples for the year sevens," Barda replied in a condescending tone. "Personally, I couldn't care less. But last I heard, you were trying out for footy captain this year, and I don't think that would be doing your chances any good."

Lief glowered at the boy, and was about to open his mouth to speak, when he heard voices approaching. It was Mrs Tree, his Literature teacher, and Mr Slord, the principal.

"Quick," Lief turned around to realise it was Jasmine who was talking. There was a biggish bush just a few metres along from where he and Barda were standing. She had jumped down so silently neither boy had heard her.

All three ducked behind the shrub. Lief realised that their hair would stand out from the bushes, so he pulled off his green blazer, and threw it over their three heads. Just in case.

It seemed to work, as both teachers continued to walk down the path without so much as a glance in their direction. Once they were sure the coast was clear – they could hear Mr Slord yelling at a girl for wearing make-up – the hurried out, and headed towards the oval. Lief still had his books, but did not care. It was too late to head to the lockers.

"Thanks," he finally murmured to Jasmine.

"For what?" the girl replied. But it was clear she didn't want an answer, and was trying to brush him off.

To change the topic, Barda mentioned something about Lief running off to join his mates. "I don't feel much like playing footy," Lief blushed.

"Liar." Lief looked at Jasmine, ready to fight again, but realised the corner of her mouth was twitched up in what looked like the beginnings of an amused smirk. "You just don't want your friends to tease you about still carrying your books around," she grinned.

Lief smiled back. "Either that, or – you know, in all my arrogance and conceit – I thought I would take it upon myself to find you the friends I promised you this morning."

Jasmine looked as though she was going to snap back an angry retort – and Lief realised he had put his foot in it – when Barda interrupted, "Or we can find somewhere to just sit and talk. You know, hang out?"

Lief didn't know whether Barda was genuinely wanting to spend time with Lief and Jasmine, or whether he was trying to keep the piece.

"I have the feeling," Barda continued. "That whatever your wishes, Jasmine, Lief will cling to you like a bad smell. And seeing as though I'm stuck with you two in homeroom, it's probably for the best that neither of you kills the other, because I don't want to be saddled with the duty of telling the teacher why either or both of you aren't in homeroom."

It was definitely the latter.

**Yup. This story is terrible. I'm not quite finding my grove yet. I'm hoping it will soon, and that everything will just click. But at this stage, it's not looking good, folks.**

**I thought I'd try to stick to the dynamics of the characters in the books as much as possible. Hence there will be a lot of bickering and petty squabbling between Jasmine and Lief in the early stages, and Barda will be the peace-keeper.**

**If anyone has suggestions, trust me, they will be GREATLY appreciated. I have some ideas for where I'm going with this story, but not really enough to make it good.**

**Tell me what you want to hear – read, rather – and I'll write about it! This is your story, folks!**

**So please review on your way out, and thank-you for flying Milkman airlines.**

**Susie**

**xoxo**


End file.
